Easier To Run
by Physco Wolf
Summary: For Sara it's easier to run and fly. Linkin Park's song Easier To Run is used.


I wanna fly away run away from this cruel place. I wanna be free. I wanna run with the wind and never look back.

_It's easier to run _

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go _

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

I wanna feel the wind against my face and run through my hair. I wanna escape all the pain and just run like I was born to do.

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me_

_The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see_

_Wounds so deep they never show they never go away _

_Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

Crimson scars that have been left and only I can see, no one here gives a care now I wanna runaway and be free, free from this misery. Try to stop looking down a bottle but find that's the only comfort. Can't go back now just gotta keep moving further and further away.

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would _

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would _

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I would_

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_I would take all my shame to the grave_

Hiding my face from the rest of people around me feeling the shame and disgrace all around me. Just wanna sprout wings and fly, fly like a eagle souring free in the sky with the wind. Killing all the innocence around me this black rich liquid killing the inside take it in stride and know that that's my only option, the only way to feel like I'm flying.

_It's easier to run _

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go _

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

Thick and heavy laughter filling the room leave with shame and want to put it to the grave but find nowhere to go and bury it. Slowly but surely losing my innocence to a bottle. Can't find the wings that I want to sprout, feel the suffocating aroma around me. The laughter bringing the shame heavier and thicker once more.

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past _

_Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have_

_Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back _

_And never moving forward so there'd never be a past _

My wings are finally sprouting, I can feel the wind all around me. I'm watching the ground below my feet and feel the safeness of wind and the sky. Slowly becoming part of me the wind washes all the shame to the grave leaving me to be free.

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would _

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I would _

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would _

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would _

_I would take all my shame to the grave_

The shame has been lifted and this gift I have been given stays with me. My wings stay with me and find myself flying. The disgrace is gone and I'm left in the sky feeling in my rightful place leaving no sorrow.

_Just washing it aside _

_All of the helplessness inside_

_Pretending I don't feel misplaced _

_It's so much simpler than change_

Looking down at the world below me I feel the slightest tinge of guilt but that doesn't stop me cause I'm flying. Looking up I see a familiar face and it's the gentlest one that I ever laid eyes on. Slowly and calmly she walks up to me and grasps my hand gently and starts to sing,

_It's easier to run _

_Replacing this pain with something numb _

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

Off in the distance I see a little girl with a smile just like her mothers, warm, comforting and understanding. The shame is gone and we're all flying with wings on our backs. We're flying towards the sun and the stars like a family we still running from the shame of our past but we're doing it together.

_It's easier to run _

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would _

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_It's easier to go _

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would _

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_I would take all my shame to the grave_


End file.
